As the growth of enterprise data accelerates, organizations struggle to find more efficient ways to manage this data. One emerging approach to controlling data growth is data deduplication. Data deduplication technologies are especially relevant to backups because, despite careful use of differential and incremental backup strategies, a large fraction of backups consists of duplicate data.